My Feelings for You
by Yumoyori
Summary: When the team meets Kina, Kai's friend they find a new way to beyblade. Well Tyson lose his title.
1. A Beautiful Girl with a Strong Soul

My Feelings for You

Chapter One: A Beautiful Girl with a Strong Soul

It has been two weeks since the last beyblade tournament, which was won by the blade breakers. Tyson had stayed with his grandfather. Max went to stay with his mother. Ray went back to his home country and Kai went back to his home town. When a girl name Kina comes to town, Tyson's worried he'll lose his title.

"Hey Kai," said Kina walking up to him. "Huh, Hey Kina," said Kai smiling. ((Kai SMILING!)) Kina blushed. She had met Kai shortly after the tournament and they had become good friends. They both went to the same private school. "So are we going to practice today," Kai asked looking into her blue eyes. Her face reddened. "Yes! If… that's okay with you," she said looking at the ground. Kai sighed. "Your too shy," he said walking up to her and kissed her cheek. She was surprised. Most people say he's cold hearted but he was so kind to her. "It's okay with me," he said giving her another one of his "only you" smiles. He only smiled to her. He didn't really know why but Kina was special. She actually knew how he felt. "There having another tournament," said Kina, snapping Kai out of his thoughts. "Really?…Are you trying out this year," he asked her. "Well…I don't think I'm good enough," Kina said taking out her blue blade. Kai wrapped his arms around Kina's waist, pulling her closer to him. She blushed. His lips were only centimetres away from hers. "I think you can become the champ. Besides you beat me on your first try," said Kai looking deep into her eyes. "That's because you were easy on me," she said softly. "Maybe," Kai said moving a piece of Kina's hair from her face. "She's so cute," he thought to himself. "So? When am I going to meet your team," she asked giving him a curious look. Kai thought for a moment. "Tomorrow," he said softly. She smiled. "Can't wait," she said hugging him. "See you tomorrow," Kina said waving goodbye. She then ran in the other direction and out of sight. Kai smiled. He took out dranzer. "I'll beat you Tyson and then Kina will be my only opponent," thought Kai. He put his hands in his pockets and walked on the other path, his white scarf blowing in the wind.

"C'mon! Someone battle me," shouted Tyson. Max, Ray, Dachi and Kenny were all tired. "We already battled you Tyson," said Kenny. "So! Battle me again," he shouted, launching his blade into the dish. At that moment another blade attacked Tyson's blade, sending it into the wall, making a small crater. Everyone gasped. There was a sudden rustle from a near by tree. "Who's there," asked Ray standing up. Kai jumped out of the tree. "KAI," they all screamed, shocked. "Wow Tyson, your getting more and more pathetic," said Kai coldly. "What," shouted Tyson. "What do you mean Kai," Max asked standing up. "Your blade didn't even go around the dish," said Kai walking up to him. "That's because I was distracted. Besides that was your blade," said Tyson crossing his arms. "Wrong," said Kenny walking up to the group. "That's a different blade," he said pointing at the blue/black blade. "Idiot," said Kai talking out his blade. "Then who's blade is that," asked Max pointing at the spinning blade. "So this is Tyson," said Kina jumping out of the tree and landing beside Kai. Her blade started to circle around her. All the boys blushed, except for Kai. ((Trying to hide it))

Kina was wearing a black skirt with blue sparkles. She had a blue tang top which had the word "Angelz," on it that was covered with black sparkles. Her shoes were blue with black laces. They had wings at the side. "Wow! For the world champ you sure are weak. Kai did you go easy on him," she asked looking at him. "Ya. I guess I have to use all my power next time," said Kai giving him an evil glare. "Easy on me," said Tyson, his temper rising. Kina smiled. "Then why don't we have a little battle," said Kina, gently tapping Tyson's head. "Fine," said Tyson, walking to the dish. "This is going to be interesting," thought Kai. Kina walked up to the dish. Tyson picked up his blade and took out his launcher. He got into a ready position. Kina took out her launcher. It was black with blue sparkles. There were wings at the side. "Hey look at that launcher. I've never seen something like that before," said Max. "Hey Dizzy, can you find information on Kina," he asked looking at his laptop. Dizzy didn't answer. "Dizzy," whispered Kenny in a worried voice. Kina's blade, which was still spinning launched itself into her hand. She then attached her blade and got into ready position.

"3...2...1," said Ray. "Let it Rip," shouted Tyson launching his blade. Kina launched her blade. There was a sudden wave of energy. "What the…," said Ray shocked. "Cyber Maria, Petal Tornado," she shouted. Her blade started to form a storm of blue petals. "Dragoon! Dodge it," shouted Tyson, but the bladed didn't move. It was too late. Dragoon was blasted out of the dish and into a tree. The tree then bloomed into a cherry blossom tree but the petals were blue. "Amazing," said Kenny. Everyone was shocked, even Kai. "So much power and she's able to control it," thought Kai. "I win," said Kina jumping up and down. "I was just going easy one you," said Tyson. "Suurrree," said Kina picking up her blade. "Kina? How long are you staying," Max asked softly. Kina gave him a confused look. "Um…Whenever Kai wants to leave I guess," said Kina walking up to the bloomed tree. She picked up Tyson's blade. "Why do you ask," she said giving him her one in a kind sweet looks. Max blushed. "So that you could show me how you did that," he said, as his whole face turned red. "Ask Kai. He showed me everything I know," said Kina walking up to Tyson. Dragoons chip was glowing. "Here Tyson," said Kina handing him his blade. The glowing chip then faded. "Yo dudes. You better get inside before it gets late," said Tyson's gramps. "Why don't you stay over Kai and Kina," said Ray smiling. Kina looked at Kai. He nodded. "Okay," she said walking with Max and Ray. Kai followed behind them. "Tyson? You okay," asked Kenny. "Ya…," said Tyson, still look at his blade. "Why did it glow when Kina held it," thought Tyson.

"That was delicious grandpa," said Kina smiling. "Well Thank you Kina," said gramps collect the plates. "I'll help you," said Kina getting up and collect the rest of the plates. "Oh Thank you so much Kina. Now if only Tyson could act like that," said Gramps walking into the kitchen. "Hey dizzy you working," asked Kenny. "What are you talking about Kenny. I'm fine," said Dizzy. "What's wrong chief," asked Tyson looking at him. "Well… when you and Kina were about to battle it seems that Dizzy went offline or something like that. She wouldn't respond to anything I said," explained Kenny. "I don't remember that," said Dizzy. "Ya and when Kina held Dragoon the chip was glowing," said Tyson looking at his blade. "Maybe dragoon likes her," said Max. Kina walked back into the room and sat beside Kai. "What are you guys talking about," she asked a bit confused. "Oh nothing Kina," said Ray smiling. "So Kina. How long have you been battling," asked Max. "A week," said Kina talking out a mini bell. "A WEEK," they all shouted. "Yup. Kai and I met last week and he introduced me to be blades so he's been training me. I don't think I'm that good though," said Kina thinking. "Kai did she battle you yet," asked Ray looking at him. "Ya…She beat me on her first try," said Kai embarrassed. "What," shouted Tyson standing up. "Kai! You were going easy on me," said Kina. "How did you beat Kai," shouted Tyson. "Well I don't really know but Tyson, I think your being to mean to Dragoon," Kina said yawning. "How would you know," asked Ray confused. Kina shrugged. "I don't know. I just get a feeling. That's all," said Kina, standing up. "Then why was it glowing when it was in your hands," asked Tyson with anger. Kina blinked. "Um…don't know either," she said smiling. Kai, Ray and Max looked at Tyson. "Why are you making a big deal Tyson," asked Kai. "I have a reason," said Dizzy. They all looked at Dizzy. "Tyson give Kina your blade," Dizzy commanded. "Why," asked Tyson. "Just do it,"Dizzy replied.Tyson looked at his blade and handed it over to Kina.

The chip then started to glow but brighter. Kai stood up. "what's going on," he asked surprised. Dragoon started to release from Tyson's blade. He wrapped himself around Kina. They were now a meter off the ground. Kai's blade started to glow. Kai took out his blade and Dranzer released from his blade and wrapped her tail around his waist. "Wow," said Max. Ray's blade started to glow a light green. He took out his blade and Drigger was then released. There were now three bit beast spirits in the room. Kina then spoke. "Dizzy it's been awhile," she said, but her voice was deeper and louder. "Yes it has Dragoon," said Dizzy. "So there the ones," said Kai, his voice a bit pitchy. "Yes. There the ones that can free us," said Dizzy with a softer voice. "So they all need a host," asked Ray who's voice had gotten lower. "Indeed," said Dizzy. "What's going on," asked Tyson. "Dragoon, Dranzer and Drigger are using Kina, Kai and Ray's bodies so that they can talk to Dizzy…but I don't know what there talking about," said Kenny. Three glowing balls emerged. "They'll be able to use these," said Kina. "Very well…but how about the other two," Dizzy asked with a concerned voice. "They'll need to work harder," said Kai. "Yes. If they want to get there host they'll need to get stronger and be nicer to there bit beast," said Kai. "I'll explain to them," said Dizzy. Dranzer and Drigger had slowly levitated Kai and Ray back on the ground and returned back into there blades. Kai and Ray fell to there knees. "My head," said Kai with a weak voice. Dragoon then turned to Tyson. "Tyson. If you don't get stronger and accept other people for who they are… then you'll never get a host," said Kina. "What does that mean," asked Tyson. "You'll find out," said Kina softly. Dragoon then returned to his blade. Kina softly landed on the floor and fell to her knees. "Kina," said Kai getting up and walking up to her. He cursed himself for sounding so worried. He was in love with her but he didn't want anyone else to know that. Especially Tyson. "You okay Kina," Ray asked crawling to them. "Ya…just my head hurts," said Kina trying to see clearly. She took out her blue glasses so that she could see. 'At least until I regain my strength,' she thought to herself.

"Dizzy? What do you mean by host," Kenny asked curious. "Well I better tell you everything," said Dizzy. She cleared her throat. "Well first, Kina is the reincarnation of the blue petal sorceress, Mystery," said Dizzy. "Blue petal sorceress," Max repeated. They all looked at Kina. She blushed. "I don't know anything about this," she said nervously. "Mystery," she thought to herself. "Anyways, Mystery was able to put bit beast into animals. Like cats or wolves, any animal she liked. She was also able to give other people there "guardian" which they called them. These are measured in levels," explained Dizzy. Kina then got a thought. "There's ten level in total, right," she asked looking at Kenny. "Yes. Ten in totally and all of you are at level one," said Dizzy a bit shocked. "How do you know Kina," asked Kai still holding her in his arms. "um…I don't really know…it just popped into my head," said Kina. "That would happen a lot. It means that Mystery is trying to help you remember about your past," said Dizzy. Everyone was silent. They all stood up. "Lets talk about this tomorrow," said Max yawning. "Ya. I'm so exhausted for some reason," said Kina.

At that moment something tackled her to the ground. "KINA," they all screamed, shocked. A kitty started to lick her face. Kina was knocked out, her eyes spinning. Kai knelled beside her. "You okay Kina?" he asked with a concerned voice. "Ya…sure," said Kina trying to snap out of her dizziness. A mini bird landed on Kai shoulder. He looked at it. It looked like dranzer but a mini version. "Animals," said Max surprised. A snow kitten cuddled next to Ray. "There so cute," said Ray putting the kitten on his lap. Kina sat up. Her kitty looked into her eyes. "AHHHHH!SHE'S SO CUTE," screamed Kina cuddling the little kitten. Kai held out his hand. The phoenix jumped on his arm and started to chirp away. "There okay," said Kai trying not to get so caught up into the cuteness. "So those are your host," said Dizzy a bit amused. "There really cool," said Max petting Ray's snow kitten. "Nicole," said Kina happily. They all looked at her. "That's her name, Nicole," said Kina hugging the kitten again. "Phoenix," said Kai smiling. "Sean," Ray said letting the kitty hang from his hand. "So now you'll be able to go to level two," said Dizzy.

"I want a battle," shouted Tyson taking out his blade. They all looked at him. "Tyson can't we do this tomorrow," said Kina weakly. "No I want to battle now," said Tyson. Kai sighed. "Your such a child," he said patting Phoenix. "I'll battle you…but I think your going to lose again," Kina explained taking out her blue blade. She stared at it and noticed something. Her blade was different. Instead of its regular color, blue and black, it was blue and sliver. She didn't mind for now. They both got into there ready positions.

"3...2...1," said Kai. "Let it Rip," they both shouted launching there blades. They both started to circle around the dish. Nicole jumped off Kina's head and went beside her. Kina sudden felt really weak. 'I better hurry up,' she thought to herself. "Cyber Maria! Transfer to Nicole," she shouted. "What," said Tyson confused. Kina's blade started to glow. Nicole started to glow as well. When the light faded everyone gasped. Nicole had grown into a saber-tooth, with wings. Her black fur was now white as snow, with blue spots. "Ariel! Blue Petal Blast," Kina screamed, her blue hair starting to glow. Ariel roared as water and blue petals started to circle around her. She then blasted it towards Tyson and Dragoon. "Dragoon! Tornado attack," he shouted. Dragoon started to make a tornado, but the petal blast had already attacked him. Dragoon was sent into the air. Tyson took the other half of the attack, falling to the ground. His left arm and leg were cut. Dragoon's tornado had hit Ariel on her wrist. Kina started to fell pain. She looked at her wrist. Blood drip onto the floor. "I get it. I get hurt if Ariel gets hurt…," she thought. She started to feel dizzy. "This is getting dangerous," said Dizzy with a worried voice. "What do you mean," asked Max. "Since Tyson doesn't have a guardian he gets half of the blow and Dragoon gets the other…but level two attacks are dangerous. If Tyson gets hit again Dragoon's blade can crack, maybe even break," Dizzy explained. They all looked at her. "Kina is also in danger. If her guardian gets hurt she does too," Dizzy said. "Then lets stop the battle," said Ray. "I wish we could but you know Tyson he won't give up," Dizzy replied.

Kina was starting to have trouble breathing. "Damn. This is to much. If I attack Tyson I'll hurt Dragoon. Tyson continued to send little tornado's at Kina, who would avoid them. "Why is Dragoon's attacks so small," thought Tyson. "What's going on? Tyson's tornado's are so small and why isn't Kina attacking," asked Kai coldly. "Dragoon doesn't want to hurt Kina and Kina doesn't want hurt Dragoon. All the ancient bit beast know that Kina is the reincarnation of Mystery. So they feel like there attacking there own master. Kina trying not to use another attack because if she does she could break Tyson's blade," Dizzy explained. Tyson started to fell a lot of pain. "Why can't I feel anything," he thought to himself. Dragoon started to wobble and it soon stopped. "Tyson's blade stopped! Kina's the winner," said Ray. Tyson fell to his knees. He felt pain all over his body. Kina sighed and passed out. "Kina," shouted Kai catching her in his arms. Ariel had transformed into her small form, Cyber Maria returning to her blade. Nicole cuddled into a ball and fell asleep instantly, Her wings slowly faded. "Tyson are you okay," asked Max knelling beside him. Tyson wasn't able to speak. He felt to much pain. He soon couldn't bare it and passed out.

"_Kina can you here me," asked Kai. "Kai," thought Kina. "How do you feel," Kai asked softly. "I'm just really weak. That's all," she thought. "Wait…how are you talking to me when I'm unconscious," Kina asked, confused. "I don't know for sure but me, you and Ray are able to talk to each other through mind," Kai explained. "But I can't see you," said Kina afraid. "Don't worry. Concentrate. If you go deep within your mind you could enter a whole different world," Kai explained. Kina concentrated hard. She soon opened her eyes. She wasn't really awake but she was deep within her mind. She looked at her surroundings. The green grass moved smoothly as the wind blew free. The beautiful dark sky shone with bright stars. The waterfall glowed a bright blue, the water sparkling beautiful colors. Kai sat near on the grass, his hair blowing with the wind. Kina looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue/ yellow dress and yellow, sparkly shoes. What was most surprising to her is that she had wings. Kai looked over his shoulder to see if Kina was here. He blushed. "She's so beautiful. She's just like a angel of the earth". She walked up to him and sat down. "I did it," she said smiling. He laughed. "Ya…and your as beautiful as an angel," he said softly rubbing her cheek. She blushed three different shades of red. "Thank you," she said softly. She then gave him a curious look. "What," asked Kai. Kina giggled. "You actually laughed…Hahaha…but you never laugh," she said laughing really hard. He turned red. "I don't laugh…accept…," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Accept in front of you," he said, moving her closer to him. Her lips slowly touched his and they kissed. "I hope that he could show his feelings in front of everyone else," she thought to herself. They kissed for awhile before breaking up for air. "So you wanna wake up now," asked Kai trying to catch his breath. "I guess…but its so peaceful here," said Kina standing up. Kai stood up and looked at the sky. "Ya…," he replied. He then saw a shooting star. "I wish that I can protect Kina from any danger…and that I could have courage to confront my love to her." They then looked at each other one more time before separating there minds and returning into there body. _

Kai opened his eyes weakly. He sat up and rubbed his messy hair. No one was in the room but him and Kina. He then heard Tyson screaming. "I bet he's training," he said coldly. "He won't get any stronger. He can't even use Dragoon properly," thought Kai. He sighed. Kina moaned a bit. Kai looked at her. Her hair was really messy, which made her look even cuter then before. "So innocent," said Kai smiling. He softly lean over her. "Kina wake up," he whispered. She moaned a bit. "Five more minutes…," Kina replied still in a deep sleep. Kai sighed. "Kina c'mon. You have to wake up," Kai whispered. Kina opened her eyes slowly. "Do I have to," she asked yawning. "Yes," Kai replied, leaning closer to her. Kina realized how close his lips were to hers and blushed. "May you please get up…for me," he asked smiling. She blushed even harder and nodded. "I don't do this very often so you better enjoy it," said Kai. "What do you mean," asked Kina. "I mean this," said Kai kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. "Kai…," Kina thought. They didn't noticed it but there was a sudden flash from the corner. The dark figure then slowly left the room. "I have to develop this picture," said Dachi running outside to the nearest photo shop.

"Dragoon. Tornado," shouted Tyson. A small tornado hit the target but was so weak that it faded away. "Why isn't anything working," asked Tyson with anger. "Tyson you need to be nicer to Dragoon, or he'll never show his true power," said Ray sitting on the edge of the porch. Tyson and Ray were the only ones awake. Max had to see his mother and Kenny had a appointment, but he left Dizzy. "Hey where's Dachi," asked Ray. "I don't know. I bet he went to climb a mountain or something," Tyson replied picking up his blade. Sean went on Ray's head. "Meow," he said which meant, "Try again." Kai opened the door and walked outside. Ray looked up at him. "Hey Kai," he said waving. Kai yawned. "Hey…What is Tyson doing," Kai asked sitting beside Ray. "Trying to hit that target…but whenever he tries his attacks fade," Ray explained, standing up to stretch. "Its not going to work," said Kai standing up. Tyson then noticed Kai. "Kai! Battle me," shouted Tyson jumping up and down. "He's like a little kid," thought Kai. Ray and Kai walked up to him, Ray holding Dizzy. "I'm not going to battle you…because this time I know for sure you'll lose," said Kai coldly. "What! Would not," he shouted.

Kina took a bath and brushed her hair. She was about to go outside until gramps called her. "Morning gramps, what's wrong," she asked bowing. "Morning Kina. Are going to wear the same thing you wore yesterday," he asked her. Kina thought for a moment. "Well ya…I wasn't expecting to stay here for a night," Kina explained looking at her clothes. They were a bit dirty from the last battle. "I have a idea," said Gramps going into a room. A few second later he brought out a box. "Wear this. I think this will be exactly your size," he said giving her the box. "Um…Thank you," she said bowing. She then walked into the bathroom to change.

"I'm not going to battle you," shouted Kai getting irritated by Tyson's attitude. "Why," shouted Tyson. Ray sighed. "Hey Dizzy? What so special about today again," Ray asked her. "Today is the first day of spring Ray. Its very special to the legendary bit beast because today is Mystery's birthday," Dizzy explained. Kai had stopped arguing with Tyson and walked over to Dizzy and Ray. "Really? Today's Kina's birthday," he said softly. "They both looked at him. "Today's Kina's birthday? Whoa. Kina has many similarities to Mystery," said Ray. "Who's birthday," asked Tyson coming into the conversation. "Kina's, idiot," Kai replied. "Why you…," said Tyson, his blood boiling. Phoenix landed on Kai's shoulder and chirped softly. Kai looked at her. "What's wrong," he asked. Phoenix went off Kai's shoulder and flew towards the door.

The door opened and Kina walked out. Phoenix landed on her shoulder and started to rub her head against Kina's neck. "Hey Phoenix," Kina said petting the little phoenix. Sean had gotten off Rays head and was now beside Kina. "Hey Sean," she said kneeling down and petting the snow tiger. All the boys blushed. Kina was wearing a blue and white kimono, which had a dragon design on it. Her hair was tied up with chop sticks, that had little star chains at the end and she left some bangs in front. Nicole was beside Sean. "Morning guys," said Kina waving. "Kina you look so cute in that kimono," said Dizzy. Kina walked to the group. "Thank you Dizzy… why do you always stay in the computer anyways," she asked curious. "Oh I don't really like battling. I just like to analysis other bit beast and help Kenny," Dizzy explained. "Okay," said Kina smiling. She then looked at the three boys. "Are you guys okay? Your all red," she asked with a worried voice. Kai nodded. "Ya we're fine…Happy birthday Kina," he said hugging her. Ray and Tyson gasped. Kai had never hugged anyone in his life. "Thank you Kai," said Kina kissing him on the cheek. Kai turned five different shades of red. "What! You can't do that," Tyson shouted. Kina looked at him with a confused face. "I can't," she asked. Before Tyson could protest Ray went in front of him. "Never mind him. He just angry because he can't get Dragoon's attacks at a higher level," Ray explained waving his hands to dismiss the issue.

Kina smiled. "Oh… your still having trouble," she asked taking out her blue fan. "No…Maybe," said Tyson. Kina laughed. "You are so shy," she said laughing. "What…," said Tyson but trailed off. "Where did you get those clothes," he asked looking at her kimono. "Oh… Gramps gave it to me," said Kina. "Tyson's grandpa gave you that," asked Kai, confused. She nodded. "Hey dudes! Breakfast is ready," Gramps shouted opening the door. "Gramps! Did you give this kimono to Kina," Tyson asked. "What?…Kina you look very beautiful," said Gramps. "Thank you," said Kina bowing. "Stop changing the subject," shouted Tyson. Kai sighed. "Your so childish Tyson," said Kai walking towards the house. "I agree," said Ray following him. Kina was on the porch, waiting for them. Tyson stomped into the house, and they all ate breakfast. A shadow was in one of the trees. "Hey boss. I found them but there's a girl with them," the figure whispered. "Wait until they start to train. Then attack," a deep, mans voice said, coming from a phone. The figure closed his phone. "Tyson I'll get you," the boy said disappearing.

Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me if you like it. This is for you Coco. Love ya.


	2. Old and New Enemies

**Chapter Two: Old and New Enemies**

**After breakfast everyone started training. "Cyber Maria, Icy Wind," Kina commanded. Her blade started to form a wind as ice started to shape into little daggers. "Dranzer! Transfer to Phoenix," shouted Kai. Phoenix flew in the air. Dranzer released from his blade and entered Phoenix. When the light faded Phoenix and Dranzer were now one huge fire phoenix. The fire aura around her glowed a light orange. "Good. He did it," thought Kina. "Misty! Fire Wind," he shouted. Phoenix let out a screech and started to form a wind of fire. Now both guardians were forming attacks. **

**Max opened the door. "Hey Guys I'm …huh." Max noticed the huge animals and there attacks. He ran up to Ray. "What's going on," he asked with a confused look. Ray greeted him. "It's a long story but Kai wanted to have a battle with Tyson but Kina challenged him instead," Ray explained. "Oh…," said Max calming down. "Attack," shouted Kina and Kai, both there guardians sending there blasts. There was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, both Kai and Kina were still standing but were extremely tired. Misty and Ariel were both trying to regain power. "Unbelievable," said Tyson shocked. "Not…Bad…," said Kina between breathes. "Same," said Kai trying to breath.**

"**Sorry to destroy your little battle but I can't wait any longer," came a voice sending his blade into the dish. "Who's that," asked Ray taking out his blade. "Dark Dragoon! Dark Tornado," the guy screamed. There was a huge wave of dark energy sending everyone back. The attack tackled Kai and Kina sending them into a wall, knocking them both unconscious and sending there blades out of the dish. "KAI! KINA," shouted Ray and Max running up to them. Misty and Ariel both transformed back to there normal forms. They walked slowly to Kai and Kina and fell asleep beside them. "Who are you," Tyson asked with rage. He may not like Kai and Kina but he cared about them. **

"**Oh how rude. My name is Ash," he said with a evil smile. He picked up his blade. "And now that they are out of commission I can finally battle you," said Ash, attaching his blade to his launcher. "If its a battle you want. A battle you'll get," said Tyson taking out his blade. "Tyson don't," said Ray, holding Kina in his arms. "This is bad," said Dizzy. "What do you mean," asked Max, checking on Kai. "If his bit beast can knock out both Kina and Kai's, he's more then a level two maybe even three. Tyson will lose for sure," Dizzy explained. "Tyson don't except," shouted Ray. "I don't care how strong he is. I except," Tyson shouted setting up his blade. Ash smiled. "Then lets start."**

"**3...2...1," said Max. "Let it Rip," Tyson and Ash screamed launching there blades into the dish. A dark aura started to surround Ash's blade. "What's going on…I suddenly feel weak," said Max rubbing his eyes. "Same…I feel so tired," said Ray trying to stay awake. "what's going on," Tyson asked looking at his friends, who slowly pass out. "Oh. The aura around my blade is to strong for them to handle. That's all," said Ash with a evil smile. "You don't deserve to blade," said Tyson with anger and rage. "Oh really. Then I'll just have to destroy your blade," shouted Ash. His blade started to speed up, the aura around it increase after every turn around the dish. "Dark Dragoon! Poison Gas," Ash commanded. Kai opened his eyes slowly. "What?…," he said holding his head. "Kina," he thought to himself. He looked beside him to see Kina unconscious. **

**He put her in his arms and shock her a bit. "Kina…snap out of it," he said trying to wake her up. Her eyes flickered, and opened slowly. "…Kai?…," Kina asked not sure if it was him. He smiled. "You okay," he asked her, helping her stand up. She took out her glasses. "Ya…I'll be fine," she said softly. She looked around and gasped. Ray and Max were unconscious, and Tyson was battling Ash. "What's happening," she asked, alarmed. "Tyson battling a boy name Ash, the guy who knocked you out," explained Dizzy. Kina picked up Dizzy. "Dizzy I'm going to shut you off for awhile. I promise I'll turn you back on after this battle okay," Kina explained. "Okay Kina," said Dizzy. click She turned Dizzy off. "This is bad. Some kind of aura is surrounding that blade," said Kai. **

**Kina took out her blade. "I can't let this battle continue or Tyson's blade may be destroyed, meaning I'll lose Dragoon," said Kina about to launcher her blade until something launched at her, cutting her wrist. "Ahhhhh," Kina screamed from the sudden pain. She fell on one knee. "Kina! What happen," he asked leaning down beside her. "I…don't know but…," Kina said but got cut off by a scream. "Tyson," said Kai looking at him. He cuts all over him and there was a pool of blood. "Oh No. If Tyson loses then…he'll…die," said Kina passing out. "What! Kina," said Kai catching her before she hit the ground. "Kina! Kina! What's wrong," Kai shouted trying to wake the girl up. Blood dripped from her wrist to the ground. "Tyson," Kai shouted. Tyson looked over his shoulder to see Kai looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Kai …crying," he thought to himself. "Hurry up and finish this battle or you'll die," he shouted at him with rage. Tyson was surprised. "Awww. How cute. I better shut you up before anymore information lurches out of you mouth," said Ash his eyes glowing purple. Kai's eyes widened. He started to feel so much pain. As if some one was sticking millions of needles in his body. "Stop! Your fight with me not them," Tyson shouted. Ash smiled and his eyes turned back to normal. Kai passed out beside Kina. "Oh but it is. You got them involved and now they have to pay, along with you," he shouted. Dark Dragoon released from its blade and aimed its attack towards Tyson. "Die," he said his eyes turning purple. **

**Tyson blade started to chip off little by little. Tyson screamed in pain as more scratches appeared on his body. Dragoon screamed in pain. _"_Dragoon," thought Kina. She could bare this pain any longer. _Kina…I can help you_," a voice said to her. _"_help me," she thought back_. "_ _Yes…call out my name and I'll help,"_ the voice said replied. Kina opened her eyes. "M…Mystery…," she whispered. A tornado immediately surrounded her. "What's that," Ash asked feeling the amount of energy coming from Kina. When the tornado faded a ball of light surrounded Kina. She looked older. Her blue hair was now blonde, and instead of wearing a kimono she was wearing a blue, strapless gown. She raised up her angelus staff and its wings opened up. " Icy Rose Blast," she commanded, her staff glowing. Petals started to form a rose and it immediately turned into ice. The petals then aimed for Ash. "Impossible," he shouted as he got attacked. His blade started to crack and at that it blasted into a million pieces. Ash fell to his knees, trickles of blood running down his face. **

**Kina slowly levitated back to the ground. Tyson looked at her. Her blonde hair slowly returned to blue and the aura around her faded. She fell on her knees. Tyson's blade started to glow and Dragoon released except he was in a ball of light. "Tyson! I'm sorry but I can't stay with you any longer," said Dragoon. "What?…Why," Tyson shouted. "You have endanger all of us for you on needs," Dragoon explained with anger. "But…Dragoon. Tyson… tried his best…," Kina said between breaths. Her energy had been drained. "No! Kina you don't know the whole story. When you do…You'll know why I made this decision. I'm sorry Tyson. Goodbye," said Dragoon. Tyson blade then cracked into two. "No! Dragoon," Tyson shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. The ball of light went in front of Kina. "_Don't worry Kina. In time he'll see the truth and then I'll come back,_" Dragoon said before entering Kina's body. Kina felt enormous pain from her chest. She could take it anymore. "Tyson…," and with that she collapsed. **

**Tyson punched the ground, tear drops falling from his eyes. "No…It's not fair," he shouted. "Poor…poor Tyson," said Ash. Tyson looked at him. He was on his knees, giving him a evil smile. "You never deserved Dragoon. When I get my hand on your friend over there I'll have both Dragoons," he said standing up slowly. Tyson looked at Kina's body. "Damn. I'm to weak…," he thought as more tears dropped from his eyes. He felt as if all his energy was being drain from him slowly. He smiled. "I'm sorry guys. Kina…Thanks," he said. He closed his eyes slowly and fell into a deep sleep. Ash smile disappeared immediately. His hands were shaking. "How does that girl have so much power," he thought staring at her. A black van then pulled up at the entrance. Men in black suits came out. "There here," Ash thought. A man in a purple suit came out holding a cane. His gray hair stood out. He walked up to Ash. "So…I see you beat them all," he said, delighted. "Yes boss, now I get my reward," said Ash looking up at him. The man smiled. "Oh about that…my plans have changed you won't be getting your reward," he explained smiling. "What? But we had a deal," Ash shouted with rage. "Well you shouldn't trust me. Now the demolition boys well win for sure," he said laughing. "Boris…you'll pay," said Ash. "Good Luck with that," said Boris. He the turned over to see the blade breakers all unconscious. "This is going to be interesting," he thought to himself. **

"_**What the hell happened," Kina screamed her hair glowing red. "Kina calm down," said Ray. "Calm down! We were fighting a battle. Maybe someone well kidnap us and take us to a far land and we would have to stay there forever! Waaaaaaa," shouted Kina who started to cry. Ray sighed. "I'm lucky were talking in are minds," he thought to himself. Kai rolled his eyes. He walked up to Kina, knelt down and kissed her. Ray eyes widened. "Kai…kissing…," he thought still in shock. Seconds later he broke the kiss and looked at Kina who was staring at him with watery, blue eyes. "Don't worry. Were not going to get kidnapped," he said sympathetically. "But … sniff ," said Kina rubbing her tears away. Kai sighed. "If we so happen to get kidnapped then I'll have a date with you," he said giving her a little smile. Kina thought for a moment. "OKAY," said Kina with delight. "Um…did I miss something here," Ray asked puzzled. Kai and Kina looked at him. "Oh…um I'll let Kai explain," said Kina shoving Kai toward Ray. "Wait!…Hold on," shouted Kai trying to get out of Kina's grip. ((If she's got him. She's got him)) Kai explained to Ray what was going on between him and Kina. "Oh. Now I understand," said Ray smiling. He patted Kai on the shoulder. "Congratulations Kai. You going to get married," said Ray with joy. Kai punched him so hard he was knocked out in his own mind. "Kai you didn't need to knock him out," said kina laughing nervously. "Ray's the only one who's going to know about this okay," said Kai grimly. Kina eyes softened. "Okay," she said strongly. " At least he express his feelings in front of someone," she considered. Ray had finally woke up. "You didn't need to hit me so hard," said Ray rubbing his head. Kai shrugged. "Don't care," he said crossing his hands. Ray smiled. "Kina and Kai sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N…," ray said until he got tackled by Kai. "You'll die today," he shouted his eyes red. "You can't deny the truth Kai," said Ray running around. "Shut Up," said Kai chasing after him. Kina giggled. Then snickered. Then fell on the floor laughing. Ray and Kai stopped beating each other up and looked at her. "What," asked Ray confused. "I'm sorry…Haha…its just…you guys are so funny," said Kina laughing even harder then before. Kai smiled. Ray smirked. "You know. I've only known you for two days and it seems that we've know each other for years," said Ray walking up to her. "True. Your so easy and simple. Its like you never had troubles in your family or anything. Your always happy," said Kai thinking about his past. Kina looked up at them. "All of us have bad memories but… no matter what we have each other," said Kina hugging both Kai and Ray. They both blushed. "Thank you for being my friends," she said tears rolling down her cheeks. Kai patted her back. "You're a great friend Kina," said Kai. "Ya…and a good girlfriend," said Ray. Kai gave him the most evilest glare ever. "Prepare to die. I'LL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE,"," shouted Kai . Ray ran as fast as he could. "Lovers and Friends," shouted Ray smiling as he ran for his life. "Good friends," Kina thought. "Don't they realize that they could just teleport back to there minds," Kina thought out loud. "oh well," she said sitting down and taking out some popcorn. ((They can do anything in there minds so…))**_

**Meanwhile…**

"**What do you mean there's no photo shop here," Dachi screamed in the store. "Well they just closed down. There is one more shop," the manger said. "To the MOUNTAINS," shouted Dachi running out of the shop and running toward the forest.**

**_Sorry It's really short. I'll make a nice long chapter next time, but I can't since I don't have time and also Exams! . Anyways I'll make it really interesting. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. _**

_**Shadowgirl55**_


	3. Best Friends to Rivals and Dark Kina

Chapter Three: Best Friends to Rivals and Dark Kina 

"mmmmmm," Kina mumbled as she opened her eyes. Her whole body hurt from the previous battle. Her vision was fuzzy. She took out her blue glasses and put them on. Her vision immediately became clear. She sighed. She slowly got up, holding her injured wrist. "Where am I," she thought looking around the white room. She started to feel dizzy so she went in the corner to sit down. She took out the laptop and turned it on. "Dizzy you there," Kina asked weakly. "Yes…Kina you don't sound well," Dizzy said with a concerned voice. Kina smiled. "I'll be fine…I'm just really tired," she replied. She closed her eyes trying to remember what happen before she fainted. "Tyson…Kai…Max and Ray," she thought as guilt started to sink in. Dizzy then spoke. "Kina I think I could try to find the others," she said already sending out a search. Kina opened one eye. "How," she asked curious. "I can track there bit beast," said Dizzy. A few minutes passed. "I got two targets. Kai and Ray. Kai is pretty close and Ray is downstairs…but I can't seem to locate Tyson or Max," Dizzy explained. Kina sighed. "Tyson…,"she thought. She then heard a beep. "So. The young princess is awake," the voice said through the speaker. "Boris," she thought to herself. "Still can't move," he said with delight. Kina smirked. "I can move fine, idiot," Kina replied. She realized Boris was pissed. "You'll regret saying that," he said irritated. "Dizzy. Pretend your asleep," Kina whispered. "Okay," she whispered as her screen went off. "I'll show you to have some respect," Boris said pressing a button.

A little hole opened in the corner, and snakes started to come out. Kina's eyes widened. "Snakes…," she said with fright. The snakes started to slither towards her. Kina's heart beat started to increase as she started to panic. "That well keep you quiet," said Boris. The snakes started to come down the walls and ceiling. Kina gulped. Her body was shivering with fear. Nicole popped out of Kina's pocket. "Meow," she said which meant "Kina." Kina looked at her little kitten. "Nicole, get back in my pocket. If you get bitten…I don't know what I'd do," said Kina tears rolling down her cheeks. "Meow Meow," Nicole replied which meant "I can't leave you." Kina smiled. "Find Kai…," she said softly. "Meow," said Nicole which meant "But…." By the time Nicole could finish her sentence Kina had teleported her out of the room somewhere in this huge building. "At least she safe," she thought as tried her best to stay still. The snakes started to wrap around her body. There hisses echoed through the room. Kina was now tied up to the wall by snakes. The started to wrap there slimy skin around her neck. "There going to ruin my hair…wait why am I worried about that! I'm going to die," thought Kina. The snake around her neck tightened its grip. Kina started to cough. More pain went through her body. Tears dropped from her face onto the snakes on the ground. The snakes would scream in pain and disappear but Kina had realize it since snakes screams are just like hissing.((How can you tell?)) "I guess I'm going to die here," Kina thought as she started to cough up blood. "Kai…Kera…," she thought to herself. He promised that she would find Kera, her twin brother. ((I love having twins in my stories)) "Boris! If I die here I'm going to hunt you down in your sleep," she thought with fury. The smell of the snakes were disgusting. "I love you Kai," Kina whispered. The snakes opened there mouths, there sharp teeth showing and. Bite

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kina screamed.

"Kina," Kai shouted as heard the scream. He punched the red walls. He was also stuck in a room but it was red. There was scratched on his arms. "That stupid Tiger had to attack me. I could have been helping Kina," he said trying to punch his way out of the room. "Poor, Poor Kai. So worried for his friend," said Boris from the speaker in the left corner of the room. "Shut Up," Kai shouted trying to regain his strength. Boris snickered. "If you continue talking like that I'll let your friend suffer so much she'll never forgive you," he said with a stern and serious voice. Kai fell to his knees. "Kina," he thought to himself. "Awww. Now your to weak to get out of here. Well It won't matter. I already analyzed you all and the highest level you can go up to his three. Pathetic," said Boris with disgust. "Kina…this is all my fault. I'm so weak. I couldn't stay awake to save you …," Kai thought a tear rolling down his cheek. He could hear Boris laughing in the background. He started to feel so angry. His blood started to boil. "It's all his fault. I'll kill him," he thought his eyes turning red. A blue aura started to surround his body, like mini flames. "What! What's going on," Boris asked, stunned. Phoenix popped out from Kai's hair and started to fly around the room. "Sir. His level is increasing. Its at Four…no wait! Five," the first scientist said. "Impossible," said Boris. Phoenix landed in the middle of the room. Her red and orange feathers started to change into blue and purple. A blue aura started to surround her. She started to grow bigger and bigger. She then let out a cry. The cry echoed through the room. As if the room was glass it started crack and then exploded into little pieces.

Kai opened his eyes weakly. He got up slowly and looked around. The so called red room was not red at all. It was gray. The red light shone on Kai which made his eyes harden. "It was all a simulation. They just put us into a glass room and shone light…but then why was that tiger real," Kai thought out loud. "Oh because it is. Its to late for your friends now. There worst fears have come into reality and there's nothing you can do about it," said Boris. Nicole then rush into the room, tackling Phoenix by accident. "Nicole," Kai shouted running to the little kitten. "Meow, Meow, Meow," she said which meant "Kina! Trouble! Follow!." Kai nodded. "Phoenix come on," he said running out of the room. Phoenix stretched her wings and followed him. "Kina I'm coming don't worry," said Kai running as fast as he could, following Nicole, Phoenix close behind.

"_Kera I'm scared," said Kina trembling. Kera looked back at her. "Kina don't worry. Its just a snake," said Kera walking up to her. "But…I hate snakes," said Kina about to cry. "Here," said Kera raising out his hand. Kina gladly accepted it. "Don't worry sis. I'll always be there okay," said Kera smiling. Kina eyes softened. "Thank you brother," said Kina hugging him._

"Boris! That's enough," a boy shouted with anger. "Oh. Kera you're here," said Boris looking back at him. "Let her go! She'll die if anymore venom is injected into her blood," Kera screamed. Boris smiled and looked back at the scream. "So be it," he simple said. "KINA," Kera screamed.

"…Kera," Kina whispered. She opened her eyes faintly, her blue eyes blank. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kera…why did you have to be taken. It was him," Kina thought. "Boris…Die…DIE," she screamed, a aura surrounding her. The snakes started to be covered up by darkness. Kina screamed as more anger and hatred went through her mind. "Sir! Her level is at SIX," the scientist screamed as the computer started to over loud. "What," said Boris amazed. Kai ran into the room. "Kina," Kai shouted. "Kera! Why did you have to leave! Why did Boris separate us. WHY," she screamed as the aura around her increase. Her hair started to glow a bright blue. Golden highlights started to appear. Nicole started to glow. Her white fur started to change into gold. A aura started to surround the kitten and it grew into her saber-tooth form. "Yes! This is the power I've always wanted," Boris laughed. "Kina! Wake up! Don't let Boris Win," Kai shouted as loud as he could. Kina's eyes returned to normal. The aura around her disappearing. All the snakes had been absorb by the aura, only there venom left on the floor. Nicole roared and transformed back to her normal form. Kina feel to her knees, soaked in snakes venom and saliva. Her whole body trembled with pain. Blood dripped from her bite wounds. Kina tried to get up but failed. "Kina don't," said Kai trying to get through the tough glass. Kina slightly turned her head. "K…Kai," Kina replied unaware of her surroundings. Kai saw her dull blue eyes. Anger boiled through his body, his blood boiling. "It was an illusion," Kina thought to herself. Anger and rage went through her. She took out her blade. "Cyber Maria! Destroy this Stupid room," she screamed, launching her blade. Her blue/sliver blade shot a ice attack at the glass. It immediately shattered into little pieces. She leaned against the wall and slumped down to her knees. Kai ran up to her. "Kina you okay," he asked knelling in front of her. She smiled. "Ya…I'm fine…," Kina replied falling into a deep sleep. "Kina," said Kai checking her pulse. "Kai its okay," said Dizzy, her screen turning on. "But…I can hardly feel her pulse," said Kai taking off his jacket. "She'll be fine. I just hope she can fight all that venom that was injected into her," Dizzy said with concern. Kai looked at back at Kina her. Her face was pale, her bluish blond bangs hung in front of her face. "I'll get you Boris. I swear it. You'll pay for what you did to Kina," he thought with fury. "Kai," Dizzy asked for the third time. "Huh…Ya," said Kai picking up the laptop. "There's a resting place on this floor. You could clean Kina up a little and yourself, before we look for the others," Dizzy explained, the map showing on her screen. "Okay," Kai replied, putting his jacket on Kina's cold body. He slowly picked her up. Phoenix had returned back to her regular size. Nicole made a small moan of concern. "Don't worry Nicole. Kina going to be fine," he reassured the kitten. "Meow," she replied which meant "okay." Kai looked around the room one more time. "He'll pay," he thought running out of the room and to the restroom.

"_Kera don't leave me," Kina screamed as she tried to get out of the grip of the guards. "Kina," Kera shouted punching one of the guards. "Don't resist. Kera you're a good bladder. I need you for my team," Boris said wit amusement. "No! I don't want to blade! Let me and my sis go," Kera shouted. Boris smiled. "If you don't blade then I'll kill your sister," he said grimly. One of the guards appeared with a knife in his hand and put it against Kina's throat. Kina froze. "Kera…don't," she said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kina…," Kera whispered. "I can't let her be killed," he thought to himself. "So what will you pick. Blade for me? Or kill your sister," Boris asked with excitement. "Kina…I'm sorry," he said looking at her a tear rolling down his cheek. "Kera No! Don't let him use you," she screamed knocking the knife out of the guards hand. "Take her away," said Boris. "What! Where are you taking her," Kera asked. Boris looked at him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. We won't kill her. Where going to take her back home. Now you need to start training," Boris said smiling at him. "Kera," Kina screamed being dragged away by the guards. "Kina…I love you. Don't worry. I'll get out of here and when I do I'll find you," he said softly. "Kera…," Kina whispered. She could hear Boris evil laugh. "I'll become a bladder. I will and then I'll become the champion and find you Kera," Kina said as the guards through her into the cell. "I promise."_

"Mmm," kina moaned. She opened her eyes. Her vision was off, again. She couldn't really recognize her surroundings but she knew she was moving. She noticed the white scarf in front of her. "Kai," she thought. "So your awake," Kai asked stopping. "Kai! Where are we," she asked confused. Kai laid her softly on the ground. "Remember? We were kidnapped and Boris put us in those weird rooms," Kai explained. Kina thought for moment. "I don't really remember," she said quietly looking at him with puzzled eyes. He started to laugh. "Huh? What's so funny," Kina asked. "I'm sorry…I'm glad that your okay," he said looking into her blue eyes. "What do you mean," she asked. "You were out for three days. Plus you had a fever," Kai said gently rubbing her head. "Oh…," Kina replied, still unaware of what happened. She then hugged him. Kai blushed. "What's with the hug," he asked. "She looked at him. "You took care of me when I was sick. I may not remember how I got sick but you helped me. So Thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek. He turned seven different shades of red. "Roar," Kina shouted standing up. Kai looked at her with a questioning look. "Roar," he repeated. "I'm going to destroy this place and save Ray, Tyson and Max from the evil clutches of Boris," she screamed with determination. "Okay…," Kai said standing up. "Lets go," Kina screamed. Kai grabbed her shoulder. "You can't see, can you," Kai asked looking at her. "Um… No," she said sighing with defeat. "Here. Get on my back," he said going in front of her. "Can you even carry me," she asked. "I carried you for awhile. Don't worry. Besides I'm worried. You still need to regain your strength," Kai explained. "Okay," Kina said going on his back. "Onward," she shouted. "Are you high or something," Kai asked. She didn't respond. "Kina," he asked again. He noticed that her breathing at gotten deeper. "She fell asleep," he thought. "Why was she so hyper," Kai thought out loud. "I have a reason for that," Dizzy said. "I'm listening," Kai replied. "Those snakes weren't ordinary snakes. They have some kind of dark power in them. The venom injected into Kina must be still running through her blood. She's going to be hyper for awhile. At least until the snake venom cooperates with her regularly blood. She'll be stronger when that happens, but since the snakes venom contains a lot of dark energy Kina's mood may react to it," Dizzy explained. Kai thought for a moment. "Then what will happen," Kai asked. Dizzy took a pause. "That means Kina could have two different sides. A dark side and a good side. We all have one but you'll know when she's in her dark mood. I don't know how it will show itself but Kina's attitude will be more… mysterious," Dizzy replied. Kai smiled. "So she going to act as cold as me," he said with a happy tone. "In that term yes, but maybe even colder," Dizzy answered. "Thanks Dizzy. You should take a rest," Kai whispered. "Okay…I'm tired anyways," said Dizzy yawning. "Night," Dizzy replied before shutting down. "Night Dizzy. Night Kina," he replied.

"Kai? Um…what happen last night," Kina asked. She had remember everything about the snakes and the room but not when she woke up. "You were just hyper," Kai said turning a corner. "What do you mean by Hyper," Kina asked picking up Nicole and petting her white fur. "Um…don't need to worry about it," Kai replied blushing. Kina looked at him, still confused but shrugged it off. "Were almost close to Ray," Dizzy said. Kina tied up her hair leaving some strands in front. She didn't want it to get in her way. Kai stopped in front of the door. Kina bumped into him. "huh? Kai why did you stop," Kina asked looking up at him. "You okay," he asked her, turning around to look straightly at her. "huh? Ya…," she said blushing. Kai reached into his pocket and took out a bracelet. "Here," he said putting the sliver bead bracelet on her left wrist. She blushed. "Kai…," Kina replied touched. "It will protect you…My mom gave it to me when I was young…so," Kai explained. Kina kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said blushing, looking at the bracelet. He then turned around and opened the door.

SPLASH! Kai and Kina had gotten tackled by a wave of water. The door closed behind them. "_Were underwater," _Kina thought. _"Kina a can hear you,"_ Kai replied. The room was filled with water. It hadn't reached the ceiling yet but was enough to kill anyone who could swim. Kina started to swim up toward the ceiling, Kai followed close behind. Gasp "What's the matter with this place," Kina screamed coughing at the same time. Kai rubbed his wet hair. "Where's Ray," he asked. Kina looked around. She then dived back into the water. After a minute she back up. "He's all the way down there," Kina said pointing at the mini room in the corner of the room. "C'mon Kina," Kai said swimming towards the little room. Nicole popped out of Kina's top pocket. "Nicole…can you swim," Kina asked the little kitten. The kitten smiled at her and nodded. "Good," Kina said picking her up and putting her in the water. "Hey Kina! Do you think you can go all the way to the bottom," Kai asked. Kina swam towards him, Nicole following her. "Maybe…but Nicole can help and I think Phoenix can as well," Kina explained, cheerfully. Kai gave her a curious look. "How? Phoenix is a fire bird," Kai said. Kina smiled. "She may be a fire type but can change into a water phoenix," Kina replied taking out a ribbon. Phoenix came out of her crystal. "Phoenix wear this," Kina said wrapping the blue ribbon around the fire birds neck. Phoenix chirped which meant "Pretty." Her feathers started to change from red/orange to blue and purple. Kina cuddled the little Phoenix. "Your so cute," she said. Nicole frowned. "Don't worry Nicole. I love you too," Kina said petting the kitten. "Kai. She should be able to go underwater for a while," Kina said handing Phoenix into Kai's hands. He nodded. "Okay lets go," Kina said wrapping herself around Nicole's neck. Nicole and Phoenix had both transformed into there guardian forms. They both dived into the water.

"_Hey Kai! Look,_" Kina said pointing at the mini "box" in the corner. ((Okay if you hadn't realized Kai and Kina are underwater so they're talking in there minds)) Kai concentrated hard to see what was the figure laying in the middle of the class room. "_Kina! Put on your glasses,_" Kai instructed. Kina looked at him. _"Why,"_ she asked confused. "_Just do it,_" Kai ordered kindly. Kina shrugged. She used her left hand to take out her glasses, the other arm holding onto Nicole. She slowly put them on. Everything was clear as if she was on the surface. "_It's so clear,"_ Kina said, dazed. "_I knew it. Kina concentrate on that figure, in the middle of the glass room," _Kai explained. Kina nodded. She Nicole sped off to get closer to the room. Kina then gasped. "_RAY!_" she screamed. Phoenix speed increase as she tried to catch up to Nicole. "_Kina are you sure,"_ Kai asked shocked himself. "_Yes! It has to be him. I can see him perfectly but his hurt," _Kina said stopping in front of the wall. _ "Well then we have to break this wall," _Kai said taking out his blade. _"Wait! If we do that the water will go into the room, killing Ray,"_ Kina explained. She then started to look around the glass room. She then found something. _"A door,"_ she shouted. They both swam up to it. _"I think I can open it with out getting to much water inside but maybe…," _Kina said getting an idea. _"What are you thinking about,' _Kai asked curious. "_If Mystery is powerful in ice magic I should be able to freeze the water and unfreeze it," _Kina explained. _"Kina…are you sure?" _Kai asked. _"Think so. The only way we can find out is to try, right," _Kina said smiling. Kai nodded. He went up to the door, Nicole and phoenix behind him. _"Kina you ready?_," Kai asked. Kina raised up her hands and started to collect the water around her into a ball. It started to freeze into a little wall. "_Ya,"_ Kina said her eyes changing to baby blue. "_Okay," _Kai said turning the knob. The mini wall that was formed in Kina's hands then started to increase as the water tried to escape. Kai opened the door. Little drops of water entered the room. He looked over his shoulder. Kina was holding off the water. She started to back up to the door. "_You in," _Kina asked. Kai looked around. "_Okay," _Kina replied. She used one hand to hold the ice shield and the other to close the door. She fell on her knees. "That took way more energy," Kina said gasping for air. "I've never held my breath for that long," she said standing back up. "So you okay," Kai asked. Kina thought for a moment. "Ya," she replied, smiling. "Where's Ray," Kina asked looking around. "I know I saw him," Kai said walking into the middle of the room. Kina took off her glass to wipe the water off the lens. When she put them back on she gasped. "Kai what's that," Kina asked pointing to her left. Kai looked over his shoulder. "Kina there's nothing there," Kai said walking up to her. "But…I can see it clearly," Kina said taking off her glasses. She looked again but the image was gone. "huh? I know I saw it," Kina thought. She put her glasses on again. The image was clear as if you were looking out a window. She sighed. "Maybe I have a fever or something," she said. Kai put his hand on her forehead. "Nope," Kai reassured her. She looked at the dark figure. "But…," Kina whispered. "How do we get out of here," Kai asked looking around. Kina rubbed her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kina thought to herself. She put her glasses back on. She then looked up. Crash Kai turned around. "KINA," Kai screamed.

Kina was against the wall, two feet off the ground. Draceil roared in triumph. Max walked into view. "Max," Kai said shocked. "If it isn't Kai. You should listen to your girlfriend more often," Max said grimly. "KAI! When I get down from here I'll kill you," Kina screamed trying to get out of Draceil's grip. Max took out his blade. "Now were going to have a battle," said Max getting into a ready position. "Wait a minute! Where's Ray," Kina screamed. Max looked at her. "Draceil," he simple said. Draceil showed his other hand and there was Ray, unconscious. "Ray…," Kina thought. Kai took out his blade. "I don't have time for this! Let them go now," Kai demanded getting frustrated. Max smirked. "Okay. How bout we make a deal. If you win, I'll let your friends go but if I win, then I keep your girlfriend," Max explained smiling. Kai smiled. "Fine," he replied, taking out his blade. "Kina you there," Dizzy asked. "Dizzy…um were in tight position at the moment," Kina answered. "Kina should I do a scan of Max's power," Dizzy asked. Kina thought for moment. "Yes. I know Kai is stronger then Max but now that Boris is involved he may be stronger," Kina explained weakly. "But… how is this possible? Draceil should be able to recognize me…or really Mystery," Kina thought. _"He doesn't recognize you because that's not Draceil,"_ a voice told her. "_That has to be Draceil_," Kina replied back. "_It's Dark Draceil…Boris created it_," the voice told her. "Kai… be careful," Kina whispered.

"3...2...1," Max counted. "Let it Rip," they screamed both launching there blades. Phoenix went on Kai's shoulder. "Draceil! Icy Winds," he shouted. Ice started to form around his blade. "Wait! That's impossible," Kai shouted. "Oh really," Max asked curious. "That's Kina's move," Kai replied, remembering there last battle. "Oh didn't I mention? I'll be using your friends powers," Max said, pleased. Kai looked at Kina and Ray. Kina was glowing a light blue, the aura around her increasing. Ray on the other hand was glowing a dark green, but his aura was low. "What are you doing to them," Kai asked coldly. "All I have to do is drain there energy and Draceil will get stronger. When I collect it all I'll be the strongest bladder in the world! But of course I have to steal your power Kai," Max explained. Kai grinned. "So you expect me to lose," Kai asked. Max laughed. "Of course not because it doesn't matter. If I win I keep your girlfriend but if I lose I kill your friends," Max replied. Draceil's grip got tighter. Kina screamed, the aura around her increasing. Max's attack started to grow bigger and bigger. "Damn it," Kai said under his breath. "How am going to save them now," Kai thought. "Draceil! Attack," Max screamed. Kai took the full blow of the attack, sending him into the wall. His blade got knocked into the air. "Dranzer…," Kai said trying to get up.

"Kai…," Kina whispered. She felt so weak. She stopped struggling. At that point she got an idea. "This is my power. I should be able to control it. I'm not going to let someone else have it. Especially if there going to use it to hurt my boyfriend," Kina thought with anger. She looked up at Draceil. "Draceil! Put me down," Kina commanded. Draceil looked at her. "Like he's going to listen to you," Max said laughing. Kina's blood was boiling and her hair started to turn black. "Kina I think you should calm down," Dizzy said. Kai was finally able to stand up. He looked up at Kina. "Uh-Oh," he whispered, remembering what Dizzy said.

"_That means Kina could have two different sides. A dark side and a good side. We all have one but you'll know when she's in her dark mood. I don't know how it will show itself but Kina's attitude will be more… mysterious," Dizzy said._

"Kina's dark side," Kai whispered. "Put me DOWN," Kina screamed the aura around her raging as if it were flames dancing in the wind. Draceil slowly put the girl down. He then put Ray down beside her. "What are you doing? You fool," Max said. Kina glared at him with her purple eyes. He gulped. "Listen. Whoever is controlling Max's body is going to get destroyed by me. So you better get out of there before I come take you out myself," Kina commended. Draceil started to disappear while Max's blade started to wobble. Max fell to his knee's. "Oh my head," he said weakly. "Um…Kina," Kai asked walking up to her. "Ya," she said looking at him. "Your dark Kina aren't you," he asked. She nodded. "Only for awhile," she replied. She started to shiver. "When I get my hands on Boris…Achoo," Kina said, sneezing. Kai sighed. "Even though your dark Kina doesn't mean you can fight a cold," Kai said taking off his jacket and putting it on her. Ray opened his eyes. "…What happened," he asked holding his head. "Ray," Kai said walking up to him and helping him up. "Kai? Kina," Is that you," Ray asked confused. "Ya," Kina simple said picking up Nicole. Kai rolled his eyes. "C'mon we have to get out of here before Boris finds out what happen," Kai said picking up his blade. Nicole started to shiver. Kina looked down at her. "Nicole," she whispered. Nicole went on Kina's shoulder and jumped inside "her" jacket. "Kina? What's wrong," Kina asked, worried. Kai and Ray looked at her. "Why is Nicole hiding all of sudden," Ray asked her. She sighed. "Don't know…but I think were going to find out," Kina said softly.

Mist started to surround the room. "Um…what's going on," Kina asked, phoenix going on her shoulder. She started to chirp with alarm. "Phoenix? You too," she asked the fire bird. Ray then gasped. "Kina," he said. "Huh," Kina replied, puzzled. At that moment something wrapped itself around her waist pulling her back. "What the…," Kai said but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "So? Your powerful enough to beat a bit beast huh," Boris said firmly. "Boris! Let go of Kina," Ray shouted. Kina tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong. "Why should I? I'm not going to let you guys escape this island. Your under my control now," Boris said grabbing Kina's wrist. He then through her into the wall. She screamed from the sudden pain and collapsed, falling on her knees and falling forward to the ground. "Kina," Kai shouted running to her, until Boris stopped him. Boris kicked Kai in the stomach sending him to the ground. "Kai! Kina," Ray shouted. Boris turned into his direction. "I won't let you leave this place," he said pressing a button.

Ray suddenly was shocked with electricity. Pain surged through his body. He heard Kina and Kai screaming as well. They were also being shocked by electricity. Everything started to spin, as the electric currents increase. His body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed. Boris laughed with pride. "Now…what would happen if we separated you," he asked himself looking at the group.

Kina tried to move but pain surged through her body. She heard someone calling her. "Kina! Kina please wake up," Tyson shouted with concern. Kina opened her eyes slowly. The figure looking down at her was blurry but she recognized him. "Tyson…where are we," she asked trying to sit up. Tyson sighed and gently laid Kina back down. "You shouldn't move. You were shocked by Boris weren't you," Tyson asked her. Kina took a moment to remember what happen. "Ya…Ray! Kai! They were shocked as well," Kina said looking up at him. Tyson knelled back down beside her. "They must be on the other side of the island," Tyson said, taking Kina's glasses out and sliding them on her face. Kina's vision came perfectly clear. "Uh Thank you…but how did you get my glasses," Kina asked adjusting them. "They fell out of your jacket," Tyson replied. He helped Kina up and looked at his surroundings. "We better not stay in one place to long," He said turning to look at her. He then noticed something. "Kina… your hair…it's black," He said confused. Kina sighed. "Ya I know. I turned dark in the previous battle," Kina explained. Tyson looked at her careful. She was shivering from the electric currents that still ran through her body. "Kina? Are you sure that you can walk," Tyson asked. Kina glared at him. "Of course," Kina declared. Tyson sighed. He grabbed her wrist and applied some pressure on it. Kina started to fell dizzy. "Okay…maybe not," she said collapsing into his arms.

Tyson looked up at the moon. He'd been walking for hours trying to escape the island or find Kai and Ray. Kina moaned, letting him know that she was awake. She opened her eyes slowly. "Tyson…," she whispered trying to snap out of her sleep mode. "Ya. It's me…you okay," he asked the sleepy girl. She realized he was caring her. She blushed but Tyson didn't noticed since it was to dark. "I'll be fine…," she said laying her head back on his shoulder. 'Tyson…don't you think you should rest," she asked him trying to stay awake. "No I'll be fine…but you need more rest," he told her. She smiled. "Tyson…you may act childish at times…but… you're a really good friend," she whispered falling back to sleep, her hair turning back to blue. Tyson smiled.

There was a sudden sound. He stopped in his tracks and looked at around. "Who's there," he asked. There was another sound and a figure appeared. It was to dark to see the person's face but was short and wore goggles. The clouds moved out of the way letting the moon shine it's gloomy light. Tyson eyes widened. "…Kenny,"


End file.
